


I Am Free (Temporarily)

by Islandofmisfittoys13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandofmisfittoys13/pseuds/Islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake can land you in a place you would never want to be. EVER. <br/>Your past will somehow come back to haunt you. That is exactly what happened here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: One Gigantic Meaning Behind It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue. I know i have like 4 other stories. I AM STILL WORKING ON THEM I PROMISE. I just had this idea and it wouldn't go away. It was stuck in my head and i couldn't write any other chapters of mine unless i wrote this one. Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> THERE IS A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! THE LINK IS BELOW.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mchZfUq4f4

_I am free. It feels so good to say that. Three simple words. Seven simple letters. One gigantic meaning behind it. I am free. Not in a million years would I have suspected of being so free. I am free from the all of the lying, the stealing, the fighting, the alter egos, the double lives, the ruthless hidden secrets, the made up stories, and the fake personalities. Free from greed. Reaching this part seemed like it was impossible._

You see, my story is simple. I grew up in a loving home. I came from a family who would have who would have game night every Thursday night because Friday night my siblings and I would go out while our parents had date night. Sunday was fun day. Part of that fun was church for two hours. I loved it to pieces.

Family was one out of two simple pieces of my life. Second piece being soccer. Former U-17 National Team player. U-19 World Cup Champion. UNC Soccer athlete with a full ride and spot on the Women’s National Team if all went well. Soccer was the one and only thing about me that gave me that feeling of, hell yes. This is exactly what I should be doing.

Unfortunately, what we hope to happen doesn’t always happen. Life got tricky. Life got tricky which is the reason as to why I am washing someone else’s blood off my hands. Do you want the short or long version? Let’s just go with the longer version so it is more interesting. The short version is more of a bore. We don’t want that.

Basically, junior year of high school I was as any other teenage high school kid was from all those stupid cliché movies you see. I went to church, the best piece of the story. I did great in school like those you see in movies who are trying to get a spot into Yale or whatever. I was a typical jock without all the bullying or bashing of those who are not. I was a party goer who didn’t mind smoking a joint here and there or get shitfaced at parties. The amount of people I slept with was definitely more than the amount of fingers on my blood stained hands. My parents still love me even though I am insanely gay despite the fact we are very religious Christians.

I wasn’t one to do relationships. I just didn’t like committing. I am not fond of the idea that some chick wants to hold down my naturally chill personality that has a thing for exploration. Anyways, that isn’t important. Let’s get back to my explanation. So, within my junior year I was out one Friday night attending some party at this random rich jock football players mansion.

So many people were there. It was hot. People were sweating. The place smelled like weed, sweat, alcohol, and reeked of sex. My plan was to go have some fun with whoever wanted to see how I was in the sack that night before I would have to work off the alcohol I consumed the next morning.

It was midsession dancing when I saw that damn dude. He was watching me. Not giving a single shit of how intense his stare was. Not caring that people probably noticed the guy staring creepily at the school’s soccer star. My eyes held his for a few minutes before the girl I was dancing with started kissing my neck. It would have been rude to ignore it right? So I did not do that. I focused on her and only her. It wasn’t until a loud crashing noise caught everyone’s attention.

I ran over to see what had happened being one of those people who knows everyone at the school. It was the creepy dude fighting the football player who hosted the party. The creepy guy was punching him over and over. Apparently the creepy dude had been shoved then dumped his drink on the football player. Football player got mad, shoved the creepy guy and boom, there they were. Creepy guy was winning. A few speakers had found a new place on the floor. I decided to stop the fight considering this guy was there for something since no had seen him before.

I gripped the creepy guy’s wrist as he tried to throw another punch. I whispered into his ear that I would talk to him if he got up and left with me. The offer pleased him so he got up and dragged me out of the house. I was confused and defensive so when we reached the outside I ripped my arm free from his grasp.

This is how it all got tricky. The guy was a drug dealer. He was in college. His friends made this crazy new drug that they were selling for their college tuition and just money in general. They were huge. Their business ran all throughout the U.S. Two things came to my mind. One, how in the actual fuck. Two, why the hell was he coming to me? The creepy guy’s name is Todd. He was from my jersey hometown. He had heard from local dealers about how I knew everyone in town.

I was the perfect business opportunity. Local kid who still had the rest of her junior and senior year to get more dealers and the drugs established and distributed throughout this town. Money played a huge piece as to why I agreed to do it. My family may sound perfect but we had a lot of financial issues. I felt helpless when it came to that piece of my family. I needed to give something while I took another. I earned more and more money each time I sold the drugs or distributed it. That money subtly went to my parents. They were too oblivious to notice how I got it or how things were paid all of a sudden being paid.

Life was good besides the illegal hidden life. College soon came around. The U-19  World Cup was around the corner. I guess you can say I had an epiphany. I wanted someone to look at me and say, “Because of you I didn’t give up.” Working my ass off to get to the Women’s National Team was my way of achieving that.

Now I don’t know about you but no good role model on a team like the WNT is one to look up at if I sold drugs. I mean, I never did any of it. I only sold it. I was like a young ring leader for the business in college and high school. Before the world cup I decided no more. I told Todd I was done. Of course he let me. Only under one condition though. I had a list of clients I need to “take care of.”

I couldn’t take ten lives nonetheless one. I hated killing bugs for crying out loud. So when I declined that condition Todd got mad. He said I wasn’t done until he said so. He said that I would be done over his dead body. Over his dead body it was. I made the roster to the U-19 World Cup. We won the world cup. After I came home and made a plan as to how I was going to do this and when I was going to. I studied Todd’s schedule like it was my schoolwork and finals were coming up.

Being one of the ring leaders in this drug operation, I had grown rather close to his friends. Almost all of the four wanted to leave the game. They didn’t want to be remembered for the things they did. They wanted normal lives again. Todd had told them the same thing that he told me… over his dead body.

All of us agreed that once he was dead, we would leave. We stopped distributing the drugs in the areas assigned to us. We slowly stopped dealing them. Another crazy and better drug was brought up in the community. It was perfect timing. Once Todd was taken down there would be no more of our “business.”

Few months after the world cup died down, the guys and I made a plan. They couldn’t harm Todd. They had done enough harm. So I told them I would do it. His blood would be on my hands was the offer on the table. Everyone agreed. No one would go back if I did this. No one wanted to.

**_(START THE SONG HERE)_ **

That story is why I am here right now. I am at Todd’s place. His body is in the living room. I am in the downstairs bathroom washing the blood of my hands. The night went down like this, school, homework, soccer, homework, then finally, movie night with Todd. We were watching _You’re Next,_ crazy cool movie by the way. Todd has had the hots for me ever since we met. He tried to make a move AGAIN in the same night. After the second time, I told him I was done selling drugs and got up to leave.

Todd wasn’t happy. Good thing is, I didn’t give a shit. When Todd pulled me back to him, he slapped me. He yelled about how I wasn’t done yet. I punched him. Fighting happened after that. You see, being how we were, we needed to learn how to fight. We were all trained in martial arts. Every kind of martial arts actually. We practiced it daily. Luckily tonight, I was the better fighter.

Todd and I fought until he was on the ground bloody and bruised. I was bruised with a couple scrapes. I tried to leave again, he pulled out a knife from his pocket. He charged at me from behind. I got stabbed in the side and the shoulder. I turned and tried to fight him off. Within the fight, I somehow got stabbed in the stomach twice and was sliced across my chest in his attempt to stab me in the neck. Thank God for fast reflexes or else I would have died.

Anyways, he charged again after he sliced me. I was able to get the knife from him. This was all part of the plan. After getting the knife, I stabbed him. Way more than once. I didn’t stop until he fell on his knees then on his front side. I dropped the knife but not before using a cloth to wipe off my blood and prints.

Now I am in his bathroom cleaning off his blood and my wounds. It didn’t take too long to patch them up. I needed to leave now though considering the sirens I could hear. Someone must of heard the smashing sounds since we kind of broke his lamp stands and coffee table.

I am walking out to my car dialing a conference call to the guys. It only ringed twice before they answered then rang everyone else in. They knew the deal was to happen tonight. They knew everything would be over tonight.

“It’s done. Pack your shit and get out of town tonight. Our new life starts tonight. No more of this crap you hear me? If I find out any one of you are back in I will find you. We agreed to it all. I trust you guys. We all need to let go of the past. We are done. The best thing for you to do is run.”

“You got it, boss.” They all answered confidently. No more.

“We are free.” I said before hanging up. I jumped into my white BMX X4. Damn was it a beauty. I drove off unnoticeably at first. Police cars had turned onto Todd’s street. If I didn’t leave now, they would catch me. Todd’s neighbors knew my face perfectly. I was driving back to UNC campus. A woman can only deal with so much in one day.

* * *

 

One year had passed since the night Todd was killed. Life was normal again. An investigation was opened regarding his death but no one seemed to be getting anywhere. I barely turned 20. I am in my junior year of college. Finals were coming up for the first half of the school year. I am on way to my favorite local coffee shop to study.

I go there so often the barista’s know my name, my order, and they always have a spot reserved for me. I studied all my psychology and literature homework as well as my communication studies work. My tests were in a couple of days. No way in hell was I allowing myself to get anything below an A. Time flew by pretty quickly. I would say that I was about two hours in when I decided it was time to go back to my dorm and chill out.

I gathered all my things together. As I was walking making my way to the door I saw two men in suits walking towards me. They tried to hide it but I could feel it. There were earpieces in their ears. I noticed the clear wire. They had guns strapped to their side hidden under the trench coat. My eyes traced the outline of it. They were either local police detectives or FBI agents. Good thing is, I didn’t stick around to find out.

I took a sharp left to the side door of the coffee shop. I slipped out unnoticeable. My headphones were in my ears but no music was playing. All I could hear was the thumping of my calm heart. I was surprised as to why I was actually so calm in this situation. My backpack slung onto my shoulders and comfortable there as I was walking towards the parking lot. I could see my car in the distance. I reached into my pocket to unlock it from a far. As I felt like maybe the close was clear. It was too good to be true.

“Hey you! Stop right there!” I hear the two men yell in unison behind me. No way was I going to stop. Only one way you should live life and that’s going forward. I sprinted towards my car. I got in rather fast and sped off. Moments later I heard sirens behind me. Lights were flashing brightly. If I was going to get away I needed to get near higher buildings, assuming they called back up by now.

I drifted onto a busy street with lots of business and buildings around it. Soon I was blocked off my pedestrian cars stuck in traffic. I had absolutely no time for this so I ditched my car and ran towards an alley between two businesses. There was a rain gutter so I gripped it to start climbing up it. I reached the roof of the building in seconds. I was laying on my stomach when I saw the two agents getting out of their car.

In the distance I could see the area surrounded. _Shit_. I did what I could do best. I stood on my feet and ran. Within the training I thought it would be cool to learn parkour for the fun. Totally worth it for this situation. I jumped from the roof I was on to another. I knew the two men were coming after to me. I dove, I flipped, I rolled, and I slid down roof tops. I climbed as if I was raised like Tarzan.

I was on the second to last rooftop when I heard a door slam open. I turned with my hands up in surrender.

“Don’t move! We have you surrendered, Miss!” The older guy yelled with his gun aiming at my head. I smirked and waved before jumping off the edge. I landed smoothly onto the next rooftop, rolling out the jump. One more rooftop and I would have to find a car. I front flipped off the edge of the rooftop and landed on the hood of a car below. I slid off of it and started to run. The nearest car to me that I wouldn’t have trouble opening was just across the street. As I was running over to it, I was swarmed for police cars.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” I screamed at the top of my burning lungs. I stood there with my hands in surrender, waiting for someone to come handcuff me.

“We finally got you.” I hear someone from behind. It was the guy who told me not to move on the rooftop. He forcefully tugged my arms behind me and threw on the handcuffs rather tight.

“Tobin Powell Heath, I am Special Agent Greenger, we have been watching you for years and we finally got you.” The smirk on his face was oozing onto my neck. I could feel the vibes.

“Whatever man,” I responded, allowing him to lead me to a patrol car.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?” The agent recited the Miranda rights clearly to me. I just shrugged and got in the car. Nothing matters if I say anything right now.

* * *

 

_Voluntary Manslaughter and Drug Distribution_. Those are my charges. A year before Todd’s death, the FBI had been monitoring all of us. They monitored me to know that I was one of the main ring leaders besides Todd. I wasn’t sure if they had found any of the guys yet. All I know is that they were being monitored. Here I am in a bullet and escape proof van, heading down to Mountain County Correctional Facility.

My sentence was ranging from 10-20 years in prison. The judge had offered me a deal though. In any other circumstance of still being in the game I wouldn’t have taken it. This time around, I know no one is in it still and I know they are off living their own lives somewhere. That’s the only reason why I took the deal in front of me. Sentence would be shortened to the maximum amount of years I was supposed to spend in person for killing Todd which is 8 years. All I had to do was tell them how the drugs were being distributed, how they were made, and where it was shipped off to. I explained everything but no names were given. I gave them everything they wanted without selling anyone out.

My sentence was reduced to the 8 years with $20 million dollars bail. No way did anyone I know have that kind of money so prison it was. The correctional facility was coming in view. As we were entering the gates of it, I looked down at my outfit. This will be the last time in the next 8 years that I’ll ever wear my favorite ripped skinny jeans and red flannel and white tank top again. I sighed then looked at the gates that were now surrounding the prison issued vehicle. We jerked to a stop. I waited patiently for a door to open.

“Welcome to your new home.” The female correctional officer laughed deviously. Internally I scoffed. _Yeah, home._


	2. Chapter 1: Wildfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEYOO!! So i know i said in my other stories (if any of you read the other ones) that i would try to write a chapter every day and post it for which ever story i write it for... well i tried that but i hadn't written chapter until this one because well, i got insanely busy but here is a chapter! I hope you like it.

_News spreads like wildfire. It doesn’t matter if you’re at a party, school, church, or prison, etc. Shit travels fast off the tongues of every person whose mouth has tasted your name. Gossip is interesting. That is why it is gossip. The hard part about hearing people gossip is depending on what you believe is right or wrong. Gossip is annoying yet we all do it mainly because sometimes it just slips out. Gossip is different from talking trash about someone though. Unless you are gossiping about trash._

_Gossip is just trash in a whole. You would think people could just keep to themselves. Sadly not everyone does and even if they do, it isn’t always that easy. Well, depending on the person.  I think the worst part about trash talking or gossip is that we let it affect us at some point. Not everyone does that though. There are some who just can’t help caring and there are some who can’t help but not care._

_You would think prison wouldn’t be filled with gossip. Yet if you truly think about it, there wouldn’t be such interesting crap to listen to whether or not it’s true or false. It’s almost there for just entertainment. People’s imagination who can create such stories makes it all funnier. All the more false. The scary part is when the gossip people don’t believe is actually what is real._

_Letting people know that it is truly bugging you is what fuels the fire. The trick is to not show how you feel. In prison, never show how you feel. Don’t let others get the best of you. Life is complicating. Gossip can be complicating. Letting people drag on for entertainment is easy though. So let it go. Wait until they realize you have stopped giving a shit._

* * *

 

Word about Tobin had spread pretty fast around Mountain City Correctional Facility. One girl to the next in the blink of an eye. One group in particular was freaking out the most about the newbie. Megan had ran to their table after grabbing her lunch tray. She basically tossed her tray onto the table and slid across the bench until she stopped in front of it.

“There is a new girl coming in,” Megan wiggled her eyebrows to her friends in front of her.

“Megan just shut up. Don’t even think about it.” Hope stabbed her fork into her food. She isn’t as bitter as people think. Or as mean as people think. Hope is actually very soft. She gets emotional when it’s a touchy subject but I mean, don’t we all?

“First off Hopey, I wasn’t thinking about what you thought I was thinking. Two, I am just wondering if the chick is hot or not.” Megan shrugged, taking a big bite of the processed chicken.

“Ladies and ladies, welcome back to this weeks episode of already digested then vomited out or already digested, vomited out then processed.” Ashlyn announced into the plastic forks the prison allows the inmates to use. Ashlyn looked down at her chicken then gagged. “If they can’t kill us by their guns they minus well give us poisoned food. Oh wait, they already are.” Ashlyn was exactly like Hope except, she didn’t look as mean. She was intimidating only in the sense of she is able to back herself up when needed which was a lot. She had a tough exterior. Her interior though was filled with butterflies at this certain brunette named Ali Krieger.

“Ashlyn stop whining and eat your food,” Ali sat beside her. Ali was an angel. She was so much like an angel that you would wonder what sort of offense could have landed her time in a prison like this. Ali cared about someone until she couldn’t anymore, which by the way was never. She cared too much. It was both a blessing and a curse.

“Yes ma’am.” Ashlyn saluted, causing Ali to laugh at her. Ashlyn blushed after Ali laughed. She had fallen in love with the sound ever since she had arrived to this hell hole. Ali in a whole made her feel so sane in an insane place.

“Lauren is the one who knows everything since she is working with the guards a majority of the time. We will just have to wait until later to see what happens.” Ali shrugs, sitting down next to Ashlyn.

* * *

 

_Everyone has their own stories. Level of openness is up to whoever is telling their own story. Level  of truth is up to that person as well. No story went untold here. There will always be someone involved or snooping around in someone else’s business. There is always someone in a place they should not be._

_If you showed the slightest bit of affect then you would be bothered by everyone who’s anyone just so they can hear and spread your story. Don’t show your anger or your tears. Stay as distant as possible. Protect your own before anyone else. You can make friends just choose wisely._

_Most of all don’t piss off a guard. The SHU is one place you never want to be in whether it’s for a night or months or years. You’ll go crazy before you even notice it. The SHU is hell outside of the hell you are already stuck in. You are going to be stuck here for however long your sentence is. Don’t make it worse by being stupid._

_Do not and I repeat, DO NOT ask anyone why they are here. Whatever you do try not to get into someone else’s business especially regarding their past. Granted, it is your decision who knows or doesn’t know. If you make friends and you want to share then go for it but don’t throw your story around like it’s nothing. You don’t want someone to take it for granted or come after you because of it._

_Secrets make you sick. Here, secrets are what keep you safe._

* * *

 

This stupid orange jumpsuit made Tobin itch in places she didn’t even know could get itchy. Tobin kept scratching herself as she walked into the facility. The officers were leading her towards a woman at the end of the hall. She was small and blonde. Definitely looked too innocent to be here or at last you wouldn’t expect her to be in here. The officer led me up to her and stopped when the woman was standing in front of us.

“Heath, this is your cell mate. She is going to show you around and tell you all of the rules, aren’t you Amy?” The officer, whose named tag said Doug, looked at the woman in front of me.

“Yes sir Mr. Doug. I’ll take care of this one.” Amy mock saluted him He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

“Sup.” Tobin nodded once. Amy glared at Tobin. She was just messing with her. Amy wanted to scare the new girl. Tobin tried her best not to show how nervous or intimidated she was feeling under Amy’s glare.

“Ah, I’m just kidding.” Amy laughed. “You should have seen your face.” Amy laughed more before sticking her hand out. “Amy Rodriguez. You can call me Amy, Rodriguez, or A-rod. Everyone here prefers the latter.” Tobin smiled sweetly. At least someone was a jokester. She happily shook Amy’s hand.

“Tobin Heath. You can call me whatever you prefer unless it’s Toby. Please don’t, I hate that name.” Tobin let go of her hand and Amy nodding in understanding.

“Tobs it is.” Amy smiled then thumbed in the directions they were going to head. “Come on, let me show you our cell.” Tobin had her prison issued pillow under her arm, holding it lazily like she would her long board. She already missed it.

“So Tobs, there are four people in our cell. Me, Lauren, Ashlyn, and Hope. I’ll be the first to tell you that Hope or Ashlyn aren’t as scary as they seem. If you want someone to be scared of it’ll be Franky, you’ll soon find out who she is. Lauren is really nice like me. Generally we try not to get any issues but we protect our own.” Tobin hums in acknowledgement. She just wanted to keep to herself unless otherwise.

“Here we are. Home sweet home.” Tobin shook her head at this girls positivity. Secretly, she was digging it. Tobin knew she was going to need a lot of positivity to get by the next 8 years. Plus, she kind of hoped the people she meets will be as sweet as her.

Amy and Tobin walked inside. Tobin had tossed her pillow onto the bottom bunk bed then plopped down onto it. She was already exhausted with the day’s events. She didn’t need or did she want to go meet anyone else. She just wanted to read her bible and sleep and maybe eat whatever slop this prison serves.

Tobin was lying down on her back, arm over her face to block out any bright lights. She heard some thuds. Tobin thought it was better to just ignore it. More thudding sound bounced off the walls of the cell. It was beginning to annoy Tobin. One more thudding noise rang out, finally making Tobin snap.

Tobin jumped out of bed onto her feet. No one was standing in front of her. She looked forward kind of confused until she heard grunting from below. She looked down to see two girls wrestling on the floor. _Stupidity_. _What if they get in trouble?_ Tobin stepped over them then went to the cell doorway. She peered out to see a guard walking down towards their room.

Tobin made her way back into the room. She grabbed the blonde girl that was on top of the brunette girl. Tobin rolled her eyes as they began to yell in protest. Tobin easily plucked the blonde girl off of the other then pulled the brunette girl to her feet. They looked at Tobin incredulously.

“There is a guard coming. Straighten out your shirt. Fix your hair. You have ten seconds.” Tobin said simply before plopping back down in her bed. Exactly as Tobin said, ten seconds later the guard she saw poked his head into their cell to monitor them. The two girls looked at him, waved, then leaned against the bunker.

“Who are you?” The brunette girl asks. Tobin sighed, sat up at the side of her bed and looked up at the two woman.

“My name is Tobin Heath. I am the newbie you probably heard about. I was trying to sleep when you two came in and started wrestling.” Tobin stood to her feet, scanning the blondes face then scanning the brunettes face.

“Ashlyn.” Tobin pointed to the blonde. “Hope,” Tobin pointed to the brunette next.

“How did you know?” Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Amy told me you two aren’t as scary as you look and since you came in fighting, I assumed that you both were Ashlyn and Hope.” Ashlyn glanced at Hope and nodded.

“You know as much as we hear things, we never get the good deets like a newbie being hot.” Ashlyn’s eyes skimmed Tobin’s face then body. Tobin smirked then shook her head.

“Sorry you aren’t my type.” Tobin responded.

“Damn, I like her.” Hope laughed, shoving Ashlyn away. Hope wrapped an arm around Tobin’s shoulders. “So since I like you, I am going to tell you a couple of things. Stay away from my shit. Stay away from Franky and her group. Also, you should come sit with us at dinner time.” Hope invited her. To say Tobin was shocked was an understatement. She wasn’t going to show that though. Tobin acted like her calm laid back self and glanced down at Hope’s arm.

“Don’t worry,” Hope smirked, “I won’t try to hit on you.” Tobin nodded and chuckled.

“All right, I’ll sit with you.” Tobin bumped her fists with both woman, internally screaming at how well her first day was going.

* * *

 

Lunch came around rather fast. Too fast for Tobin’s liking. All she wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep and hope her sentence was finished by the time she woke up. Too bad life doesn’t work like that. At some point you have to deal with the consequences of your mistakes. Tobin was doesn’t that all now. Once this is all over, she will finally be free…again. Prison is just another temporary battle she will have to face to win this war.

Guards walked around each unit of cells, doing their rounds of informing inmates that they could go grab lunch. Tobin reluctantly got up. She walked out of her cell to go look for the dining hall. She nearly got lost into Amy came to her rescue. Tobin was still trying to figure her way around this place. Her main focus was trying to keep out of the way of this so called Franky. Tobin definitely didn’t need any issues to arise. Not that she couldn’t handle herself.

“Are you excited to meet the group?” Amy nudged Tobin. “I know Hope invited you to sit with us. You probably wouldn’t don’t think it’s that big of a deal but it’s huge.”

Tobin laughed at the smaller girl, “Yeah I am as excited as I can be. I was actually really surprised that she invited me.”

“Same for the rest of us. It is a good thing though. It means she likes you.” Amy winked. Both of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Each new room they based Amy would inform Tobin what they were. Tobin was surprised to know they had a workout room. She knew for a fact they didn’t allow this in other places. Amy explained that if she wanted to go in there she needed to ask for permission from a roaming guard. The max time in there was half an hour so the guard didn’t have to watch you for too long. Tobin made a mental note of that.

Amy led them into the dining hall. She snatched a tray, plate and utensils for herself and Tobin. They waited in line patiently, moving when the person in front of them moved. Tobin examined her surroundings. Only her and a few other inmates were wearing orange jumpsuits. The rest were Carolina Blue. It reminded her of UNC. Now all her dreams were suddenly down the drain.

Tobin moved forward, holding her tray up as the inmates behind the counter dumped servings of each food item on her plate. Tobin feign a grateful smile, hoping to hide her expression of disgust. When she turned around to follow Amy to the table, she let her disgust show then quickly wiped it away. Tobin was distracted by the food. It looked like someone regurgitated it, ate it, then regurgitated it again. Unfortunately, Tobin was too distracted to see the foot sticking out into the aisle.

She grunted as the foot hooked hers, tripping her forward. Tobin flew face down, resulting in the food on her tray flying into the air. She landed hard on her right shoulder, pain instantly shooting to it. By the time she hit the floor, her food came tumbling down, spilling all over her. Her eyes shot to whoever’s foot it belonged to. Her eyes landed on a chick, maybe around the age of Hope. She was laughing hard along with the girls at her table. Everyone else in the dining hall watched the entire scene in silence.

Tobin clenched her jaw, stood up and flung all of the food off of her. She sent a killer glare at the woman. Tobin was about to take a step forward when Hope grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table. Tobin plopped down next to Amy and Hope. Her fists clenched as she placed her arms on the table.

“So I see you met Franky.” Tobin hears a voice behind her. She spins around to yell at the girl. When she met the piercing blue eyes she shut up instantly. Tobin’s jaw opened slightly as she stared at the beauty in front of her. Her words caught in her throat. Her anger suddenly dissipated.

“You saw that?” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck, blushing while she looked away.

“I did. Plus, you have food all over your clothes. Don’t get too worked up over it though. Franky does that to every new inmate.” Tobin nodded, still awkwardly staring at the girl standing above her.

“I am Alex Morgan.” Alex stuck her hand out, balancing her tray and drinks in one hand. “You want some of my food? I never finish it.” Tobin shook Alex’s head, trying to ignore the goose bumps that took place on her arms.

“Sure, thanks.” Tobin gave her what seemed like the first genuine smile from her in years.

“No problem.” Alex sat next to Tobin, taking the last spot on their side of the table. Seven more girls came over and sat across from them, filling the spots that were once vacant.

“Oh, newbie is finally in town!” A short hair blonde yells, sitting next to Ashlyn. “Sup, I am Megan Rapinoe. You can call me Pinoe.” Tobin nodded once at her, giving a small smile.

“Tobin Heath. You can call me whatever you would like besides Toby. I hate that name.” Tobin greeted. She catches a movement from the corner of her eye. Alex is edging the tray closer to her, telling her silently to eat. Tobin grabs the fork she was offering and took a bite.  She smiled sweetly at her, thanking her for her hospitality.

“Nice to meet you dude,” Megan smiled then pointed to each girl Tobin hadn’t met yet. “This is Meghan Klingenberg but we call her Kling. Hint, that’s how you avoid us both getting confused and answering you when you ask for a Meg[h]an.” Pinoe nodded to the girl besides Kling.

“That is Carli Lloyd. Do not mess with her because she will attack you.” Pinoe teased, gaining herself a middle finger from Carli.

“Shut up, Pinoe.” Carli smirked and shook her head before turning it to Tobin. “Look I am not as bad as they say. They are all liars.” This caused Tobin to laugh. “If you want to be afraid of anyone, it should be of Hopey over there.” Carli nodded to Hope, who was currently blushing and looking away nervously at something this freckled girl was saying or doing. “Be afraid only when she isn’t gushing over Kelley.” Carli threw a small speck of food at Hope.

“Carli I swear I will beat you.” Hope was staring Carli down until she broke out into a massive grin. “Don’t listen to her Tobin. She likes to get on my ass about certain things.” Hope pointed at Carli with her fork. A guard nearby whistled then shook their head. Hope rolled her eyes, dropping her hands back to the table.

“Not just any certain things. I get on your ass about the certain things you won’t attempt because you’re too chicken.” Carli called her out. She didn’t let up though as she started clucking like a chicken. Everyone at the table started busting out loud with laughter. The dining hall walls her echoing off their noise. The same guard who whistled, stepped up to the table.

“Do I need to write your table up?” She chastised, pulling the notepad from her breast pocket.

“No, no. We were just laughing a little. We will settle down.” Alex speaks up for the rest of us who were still trying to control our laughing. It sounded like choking noises as we covered our mouths.

“Close one,” Alex mutters under her breath but Tobin hears her. It makes her smile at how she can already tell that Alex truly cares about these women.

 Tobin sits in her spot quietly due to how distracted she is. She gives her input when needed. She hasn’t even been here a full day and her emotions are already going haywire over this brunette sitting next to her. She didn’t come here to make friends nonetheless find a prison girlfriend. She came here to serve her time then leave and figure out a way to regain a spot on the National Team. Tobin wasn’t looking for anything that could potentially hurt her in the future or hinder her from being deemed as good in society.  Tobin just wanted to read her bible, do whatever work they made her do, and stay out of drama. Not even a full day in and her plans are already going to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are rad chad. Feel free to let me know what you think and if you ever wanna ask me something or talk in general than just comment asking what my tumblr is and i'll give you my uswnt one :) THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? I don't know how gnarly this story will be but i am hoping it'll be at least a little unpredictable. If you have any story ideas or ideas for any of my stories feel free to comment or go message me on my tumblr please-dream-2411.tumblr.com
> 
> I have this stuck in my head so i will most likely be updating this one, sign love, and I see you and i actually feeling something more than the Ali Krieger the professional and Carpe Diem. Hope you dig it. Have a rad day.


End file.
